kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Asuna Karino (Prime Reality)
is a registered nurse at Seito University Hospital and a personnel from the Ministry of Health. In reality, "Asuna" is a guise for her true identity known as , a benevolent Bugstar based on the character with the same name from DoReMiFa Beat. History Ex-Aid Bonus Level: Kamen Rider Kirito Asuna proceeded to drag Emu away from the console arcade version of Gekitotsu Robots to inform him that the 'black Ex-Aid' had vanished. She then begins to search for any sign of him alongside Emu and Hiiro. The trio is then goaded into Kazuto Kirigaya's world by Tsukasa. Asuna watches as Kazuto transforms into a Kamen Rider, much to the surprise of everybody. After the trio of Riders beat the Heathcliff Bugstar, Kirito demands the enemy to leave Asuna (Yuuki) alone. Upon getting mixed up again, Brave calls for a way to avoid mixing the two Asunas up. During this, the enemy escapes. Asuna (Karino) aids in getting the sick Asuna to a nearby hospital. While the Rider trio headed out, Asuna remained behind to watch the ill girl's condition and keep her friends calm. Nurse Asuna watched in joy as Asuna Yuuki showed signs of being cured. Afterwards, she joined Emu and Hiiro in exploring a little bit. She joined Emu in his brief time playing ALfhiem Online as a Navigation Pixie. The trio were soon returned home and Asuna watched as Emu tried, and failed, to get a copy of ALO to play. Asuna then drags Emu back to work after seeing him practicing a video game. Chou Taisen Remake Asuna and Emu had a day off and decided to spend it together on a date. During the date, Asuna learned about Emu's older sister Ami after seeing a family picture that Emu had. She then guided people away from the Andor Genesis ships that were unleashed by Foundation X, but ended up getting absorbed alongside Hammy/ChameleonGreen of the Kyuurangers by one of the ships. She ended up hanging around Team Beauty after Hammy was selected to join them by Yoko Usami/Yellow Buster. During their battle with Team Animal, Asuna ended up accidentally absorbed into Yoko's Custom Visor and turned into an alternate Powered Custom armor for Yellow Buster. They were successfully split apart after the battle had ended. She later went back to the city as Chou X Taisen was occurring and came across Yuto Sakurai and his wife Airi. Asuna ended up helping Airi out as she gave birth to her child and made sure they got to the hospital after it had reappeared when the worlds were separated. Asuna traveled to Emu's home after the day had ended and ended up sleeping alongside him to try and make up for their ruined date earlier that day. A Heroic Level Up She has been stated to be playing a major role in the Ex-Aid/Hero crossover. Powers and Abilities *'Teleportation:' Like the Bugstar executives, Asuna is capable of entering any level selected by the Kamen Riders. **'Game Area Entry:' No matter the game, Asuna can enter it and participate in the game. *'Form Alteration:' Asuna can adapt her form to better match the environment around her, such as becoming a Navigation Pixie when Emu was in ALO. Forms Toki Meki Crisis Gamer Level X *'Height': 199.0 cm *'Weight': 88.5 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 60.3 t *'Kicking power': 70.1 t *'Maximum jump height': 64.0 m *'Maximum running speed': 100m per 1.7 s is Poppy's default form, activated by inserting the Toki Meki Crisis Gashat into the Buggle Driver II and pressing the small red button next to the Gashat slot. In this form, Poppy's stats are slightly lower than Genm X, putting her on par with a Level 50 Rider. She only beats Para-DX Puzzle Gamer Level 50 in punching power, while losing to Brave and Snipe's Level 50, Genm X, and Para-DX Fighter Gamer Level 50 in terms of punching and kicking power. Despite these disadvantages, her maximum jumping height and running speed is high, beating every Rider that can use Level 50 and Genm X. She is also shown to be very flexible and agile, easily dodging Snipe's attacks with the Gashacon Magnum and counter attacking. This form's finisher is the . Etymology In episode 12 of Ex-Aid, Hiiro pointed out that her alias, Asuna Karino is simply a wordplay of . As Poppy Pipopapo, she is most likely named after the Hatsune Miku song, PoPiPo. Notes *As Asuna Karino, Poppy shares her first name with the female lead of game themed light novel/anime Sword Art Online. The two characters also mirror each other in a sense, whereas Asuna Yuuki is a real life character that gets into a gaming world, Poppy is in fact a game character that gets into the real world. **This is joked about by the characters a few times in Ex-Aid Bonus Level: KR Kirito. For the sake of simplicity, Emu refers to Asuna Yuuki as 'Yuuki-san', Hiiro referred to her as 'patient', and Kazuto referred to Asuna Karino as 'Poppy'. Category:Riders